Clouds and Cliff Faces
by Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku
Summary: It's here, tied up and helpless to Shiro's whims, that Keith feels the highest.


**A/N: Aceofspeight: You know what was incredibly attractive? The way Shiro said "I'm sorry to hear that" in season 5.  
Me: Don't worry fam, I gotchu. *writes this filth***

* * *

"Shiro," Keith whined, head thrown back into the pillows. He tugged uselessly against his binds; the rope tying his wrists together stayed strong, slack enough to allow his back to arch from the bed. He cried out as the vibrator inside him shifted, the bulbous head moving to just miss striking his prostate dead on. Shiro scoffed from the other side, footsteps echoing in the otherwise silent room. Keith turned his head to watch the other man stalk towards him, his erect cock swaying slightly with each step he took.

"Stop squirming so much." Shiro reached down and adjusted the vibrator back to mercilessly stimulating the spot. Keith choked out a moan, the sensation bordering on just too much after the hours of merciless stimulation.

"Shiro please," He begged, looking up at the man with teary eyes, "Please let me cum!"

He sighed, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. "You know I can't do that babe."

It was what they had agreed on before starting the scene: Keith was not allowed to cum until Shiro said so. He could be teased and brought to the edge until he was delirious, but the ring tight around the base of his cock would prevent him from reaching completion until either Shiro saw fit or he safeworded out.

Keith whined as the older man reached out to stroke his cheek. He leaned into the touch as best he could, the cool touch soothing to his overheated flesh. "Please Shiro, I can't…I can't t-take a-anymore."

"Do you need to use the safe word?" Shiro's eyebrows had drawn together as he frowned. Always the model dominant, Shiro was ever vigilant of any cues that a scene had become too much for Keith. It took Keith a few moments to gather his thoughts through the haze of pleasure and affection, but soon he was shaking his head.

"N-No."

Shiro's face softened slightly as he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling away. His gaze instantly changed from that of a concerned lover to someone disinterested in his plight. He grabbed at Keith's cock, tugging the engorged flesh relentlessly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, taking in the way Keith violently writhed., "I would've gladly let you cum if you had. But since you refused to, you'll be at my mercy until I say so? Got it?"

Keith nodded, tongue darting out to dampen his lips. Before he could retract it Shiro dove down and sucked the appendage into his mouth. Keith moaned as he pressed as close as he could, tongue rubbing against Shiro's.

The kiss was downright pornographic. Drool gathered in the corners of his lips as Shiro thoroughly fucked his mouth with his tongue. Slow steady thrusts, each rubbing along the length of his tongue, tip pulling back to tease at his mouth before diving back in. It was the same technique he employed when prepping him for the vibrator currently nestled inside him; Keith could still taste the tang of musk and lube on his tongue. It only fueled his arousal, reminding him of how he had sobbed for something bigger to penetrate him.

Keith whined, pulling away for a moment as Shiro began to pull out the vibrator. He didn't get far before Shiro grasped his cheeks in one hand, jerking his face back to look him dead in the eye.

"You think you get to decide what happens," Shiro taunted. Below he felt the large head of the toy stop at his entrance, dancing along the edge of in or out. As he held it there Shiro continued, uncaring of how Keith shook.

"Well you're wrong baby. You take whatever I give you, whenever I give it to you, and however I give it to you. Got it?"

"Shiro," Keith clawed at the rope; he cried out as Shiro slammed the toy back into his prostate with a growl.

"I _said_ , got it?"

"Yes yes, please," Keith barely got the last word out before Shiro had yanked the toy out and replaced it with his cock. Keith felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he screamed. Distantly he registered the clatter of the toy falling to the ground, still buzzing insistently.

"Shiro, Shiro _please_ ," Keith chanted, thrashing from the sensation of that thick cock seated deep within him. The plush head was too far in to properly stimulate his prostate, but the way it plugged his tight hole better than any toy had his mind reeling. It could be so much better though, if only Shiro would move. He attempted to roll his hips to entice his dom to get to the good part; Shiro held him still in a tight grip guaranteed to bruise, watching in amusement as he thrashed beneath him.

"Beg all you want baby, but I'm in charge." He pulled out slightly only to thrust back into his warmth immediately. Keith's head lolled onto his shoulder, breaths coming in quick pants. The teasing he could handle, but this downright mimicry of what he truly wanted was enough to have the tears finally falling.

"Oh baby," Shiro cooed; he reached out to wipe the tears from his cheeks, "Do you really need to get fucked that bad?"

Unable to form the words Keith nodded. Shiro leaned down, brushing the hair from his forehead to place a tender kiss in the center.

"Then take it like the good little bitch you are."

His grip tightened on his hips; Shiro began viciously fucking into the tight body beneath him. For a moment Keith forgot how to breathe, only able to focus on the feeling of Shiro's cock impaling him over and over again. Could only concentrate on the slight pain from the stretch of a girth and length that no toy could ever truly recreate. It was only when Shiro reached up to cruelly twist a nipple that Keith came back to all his faculties with a scream.

" _Shiro_ ," He arched into the touch, driving that punishing cock deeper into his channel, "Shhh-iro, Shiro, Shiro!"

"Fuck yes, say my name." Shiro groaned, grinding his hips against the soft flesh of his ass. "Let everyone hear who fucks you so good."

"You, you, only you!"

Shiro smiled at the babbling, gently cupping Keith's face. Even in the midst of a scene he couldn't stifle the absolute love and adoration he held for the young man. "And you're the only one for me too."

He leaned down, locking their lips together in a sweet embrace. This kiss was so different from before, a worship of his being instead of a mark of ownership. The punishing slam of his hips slowed to the tender incessant grind against Keith's prostate he used during their gentle lovemaking. Keith went taut, the emotional rollercoaster too much for his overstimulated mind to comprehend.

Shiro pulled back from the kiss, propping himself on one arm as his other trailed down Keith's body. "Now," He breathed, the words brushing their lips together in a butterfly's kiss, "Fucking cum and milk my cock."

As quick as lightning Shiro reaches down and releases Keith's cock from the ring. All at once the combined release of multiple denied orgasms slammed into Keith. He threw his head back, emitting an inhuman howl as he painted his stomach and chest white. He was being tossed about in a stormy sea of pleasure, each thrust bringing a wave taller than the last. In the distance he knew the rocky shores of unconsciousness loomed, yet he couldn't find it in himself to care. If falling under and drowning was the price to pay this euphoria than he would gladly bash his head against the rocks himself.

With a final thrust and a choked moan Shiro came deep inside him, throwing him into the cliff face with another powerful orgasm. Keith found himself fading into the welcoming depths of unconsciousness and then, nothing.

When he began to come back to wakefulness the first thing Keith noted was how safe he felt. Cocooned in what he realized to be the softest blanket they owned, he decided he wouldn't trade this feeling of warmth and love for anything in the world. He nuzzled closer to the body holding him, whining when it shifted.

"I know babe, but I want to make sure you're okay." Shiro cooed, pushing back the bangs on Keith's forehead. Keith looked up at him, blinking slowly as he tried to piece together how he felt. He was exhausted, but in the way that a good work out or vigorous round of sex would cause. He felt like he was floating on a cloud; nothing could touch him up there, leaving him free to relax as he pleased. Yet underneath that freeing feeling was the familiar sense that one wrong move would send him plummeting back to Earth. Keith shoved himself back against Shiro's side, desperate to keep the focus on the good.

"I just want to cuddle." Already he could feel the panic and anger gripping at his heart. The cloud was slowly dissolving beneath him, revealing the cold unyielding ground of reality.

Shiro shushed him, pulling him closer to his side and stroking his hair, "Of course baby, whatever you want."

Keith sighed as Shiro pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. He could feel the tension leave his body as he rode along the waves of Shiro's breathing. His eyelids grew heavy; he burrowed closer to Shiro, adjusting his head to listen to his heartbeat. Perhaps later they could take a bath together after placing an order for take-out and deciding on what movie to watch. They'd watch one of those fast paced action films he loved while eating greasy Chinese or pizza, wrapped together in the blanket currently surrounding Keith.

But for now-Keith yawned, a smile on his face-now was the time to just drift along the current without a care in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Please validate me for this hot garbage.**


End file.
